monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternity Time
"Tick tock, goes the clock, and what now shall we do? Seriously, I've been bored for two hours." Eternity Time is one of many children of Father Time, and keeper of the year 1985 (I might have got the date wrong...). She was created by Thenaturals Personality Eternity is a street-smart, classy-witted, all-around friend-in-the-know, who loves to do as many things as she can...in a small amount of time. She has graduated from Monster University and is pursuing her dream as a clock-maker. However, she has a problem with keeping the time, and tends to be late for most of her plans, or even early, so if you hang out with this girl expect her to be possibly eight hours before starting time! She is also training at Monster High to be an assistant Psycho-ology teacher. She has a street-punk look. Eternity is mature enough to help out people in need, and even supports the younger Time kids, though she usually does it way after they actually need her help. Origin of Species Father Time is the anthropomorphized depiction of time. He is usually depicted as an elderly bearded man, dressed in a robe and carrying a scythe and an hourglass or other timekeeping device (which represents time's constant one-way movement, and more generally and abstractly, entropy). This image derives from several sources, including the Grim Reaper, Saturn and Chronos, the Greek god Lord of time in Greek mythology. Around New Year's Eve many editorial cartoons use the convenient trope of Father Time as the personification of the previous year (or "the Old Year") who typically "hands over" the duties of time to the equally allegorical Baby New Year (or "the New Year") or who otherwise characterizes the preceding year. Her hair is most likely dyed. Relationships Family Eternity, as you may know, has over 2000 siblings - the Time kids. Some of the more famous siblings are Centura Time, Oliver Time and Justin Time. She is also a cousin to Sandi Manning. Friends Eternity states that she is not picky with her friends, as long as they don't waste her time. She's quite a tomboy so she isn't afraid to hang out with boys. Don't get her wrong, she also loves a ghouls night out. Pet Eternity has conjoined snake twins called Ticketh and Tockrel. Tockrel is the yellow one and Ticketh is the blue one - they are different personalities and fight often, but Eternity will NEVER play favourites. Romance Eternity isn't really the romantic kind, but she is often seen with Romulus. And Heath. And the eyeball guy. Doesn't really hint much since she hangs out with lots of boys anyway. Enemies/Conflicts Eternity does not seem to have many conflicts with people. You wouldn't wanna pick a fight with her after all - despite the fact she doesn't like getting her hands dirty, she is pretty tough. Clothing eternitytime.png|Eternity Time's Basic outfit Eternity has pale-medium peach skin tone, with light pink eyes and gold and blue streaked hair. She has Roman numeral markings down her right arm. Basic Eternity wears her hair short and part of it pulled back. She wears pink earrings that each say 'Tick' and 'Tock', as well as a black necklace with a clock inside it. She wears a pink backpack, a blue open waistcoat and a gold top with white, grey, black and red clock motif printed on. She wears dark imperial blue denim shorts, socks from pink fabric plus a layer of netting, and black peep-toe boots with blue buckles. Quotes: *''"Catching everyone no matter where you are."'' Eternity's box quote. *''"We stayed up until midnight and it was awesome! I know, it's midnight now, but...oh yeah."'' *''"Yesterday may be history, tomorrow may be a mystery, and today may be a gift, but all I know is that it's not Tuesday today. Okay, maybe it is."'' *''"Quickly! Don't let the biscuits run away!"'' *''"Oh, how I love a good early-night movie."'' *''"I think I might have miscalculated the strategy..."'' Other: *Eternity would be Nefera-sculpt as a doll, as she is older. *I think I may have over-emphasized time. *The roman numerals are meant to be influenced by the clock. Category:Original Characters Category:Thenaturals Original Characters Category:Females Category:Father Time